WA Snapshots
by Amael21
Summary: Drabbles, more or less. Ruminations on Wild Adapter...some things that happened, some that haven't, and some that may or may not come to pass. Shooting for 100. Rated M for safety, because heaven only knows what I'll write later. M/M.
1. RealityIllusion

_**Reality/Illusion**_

For some time now, Tokito's presence in his life had been a distorting factor. Kubota had thought about it once, the way Tokito seemed to somehow _wore_ his surroundings. It was as if the world warped around him. After a while, Kubota found that, like an optical illusion, Tokito's absence made reality appear slightly bent and disfigured.


	2. First Impression

_**First Impression**_

He stared across the expanse of his desk, at the inordinately tall youth standing there. His appearance was unassuming enough, but there was a dangerous aura about him. A test of courage and resolve had been devised, which the teenager had dealt with quickly and easily. He not hesitated to act, though he knew the consequences well enough. It made one wonder if this was the first time Makoto Kubota had taken a life. The boy was a wolf in sheep's clothing, and Sanada simply _had_ to tame him.


	3. Privilege

_**Privilege**_

Kubota remembered the first time Tokito had discarded the glove in the darkness. He had felt the tender touch of those razor-sharp claws against his thigh and been smart enough to understand what a privilege it was. From that moment on, the single remaining reason for his existence became striving to be worthy of that trust.


	4. Home

_**Home**_

The air felt different out here now. For three days, he had been locked inside that stone building and now, out here, it was like feeling his skin for the first time as the breeze touched him. He was tired, and his face was hurting. All he wanted was to go home, but there was Tokito, fixing him with a stare that promised a 'discussion' in the near future. The world snapped into high definition as their eyes met. Kubota leaned forward to rest his head on Tokito's shoulder. It seemed that home had come to get him.


	5. Why

_**Why**_

There had been a time, back in the beginning, when Tokito had wondered. When he asked about it, he was answered by Kubota's enigmatic smile, and nothing more. It was at that moment that Tokito realized that perhaps the answer to 'why' didn't exist, or maybe it just didn't matter. He had a life, a home, a name; he was Kubota's Tokito, and that, he decided, was more than enough.


	6. First

_**First**_

Once in awhile, he thought back to the night when everything had changed. The little spark of electricity that seemed to have sprung up between them had eventually grown too large to ignore, and so they had stopped trying. Playing video games in the living room, he remembered; surreptitious glances from beneath long eyelashes and breath that was just a little too harsh in the quiet spaces. One long, charged look shared between them before that first hesitant kiss and then the solid, unexpectedly welcome warmth of Tokito's body against his, pressing him back and down, to the floor.


	7. Smile

**Smile**

Kasai watched Kubota as he argued playfully with Tokito, watched him sling an arm around his smaller roommate's shoulders and ruffle his hair. It looked comfortable and easy when Kubota smiled at Tokito's fierce scowl and sounded genuine when he laughed. Kasai watched this whenever he could, and thanked God, or whoever, that Kubota's smile could now manage to not scare the living hell out of him.


	8. Laugh

**Laugh**

Kubo-chan, Tokito concluded, laughed at him a great deal too much. He had tried everything, but no amount of concentrated scowling, yelling or stomping of his feet had ever made any difference. Just the thought pissed him off. For good measure, he threw a particularly poisonous glare toward Kubota, who chuckled and lit a cigarette.


	9. Dream

**Dream**

Sometimes he had bad dreams. He used to wake up sweating, trembling and alone in the unfamiliar room that the weird guy who picked him up had given him. Now the dreams were less frequent. Now he would wake up sweating, trembling…but not alone anymore. Beside him was always the sinewy form of his Kubo-chan, in the familiar bedroom that they shared.


	10. People

**People**

**Kasai:**  
Kasai-san was much like a favorite book: somewhat worn, tattered around the edges with age and use, comforting in its familiarity.

**Anna:**  
Like most animals that rely on instinct, Anna would gnaw her own limbs off, if it meant survival.

**Sanada:**  
The Izumo boss seemed almost to slide along and above things…like a sentient oil slick.

**Komiya:**  
He had never before met anyone so defiantly crushed as this man, who had become yakuza, condemning his future in order to provide safety and drugs to his prostitute mother.

**Kou:**  
Precisely how should one describe the calm purveyor of unlicensed veterinary care and .22 calibre woks?

**Tokito:**  
When Tokito had a problem, not only did he grab the bull by the horns, he also kicked in the balls, hogtied it, and then poked it with a sharp stick until it cried 'uncle'.


	11. Sugarmouth

-1Tokito likes candy. What Kubota likes, is watching Tokito like candy. There is something simply fascinating in the way he devours things. Like a child, he winds up with chocolate on his cheeks, or with his lips sticky and pink from some new confection. Tokito with a mouth full of popsicle, or licking an ice cream cone with abandon makes Kubota smile. The strange mix of innocence and sensuality that is Tokito with something sweet is difficult to resist, indeed.

So, Kubota makes midnight runs to the convenience store to get whatever 'yummy' thing Tokito has pointed out, ulterior motives unacknowledged. He watches with bemusement as Tokito attacks and consumes his prey, and when he has finished, Kubota takes his share.

Only like this, tasted on Tokito's lips, Kubota is certain that there is no such thing as too sweet.


End file.
